Marianne's Forbidden Book
by Cielooo
Summary: Jangan buka buku itu! Atau kamu akan bernasip sama dengan boneka-boneka yang ada bersamanya! Jangan buka, dan baca halaman terakhirnya! TInggalkan saja dan buang saja! Keputusan dan nyawamu di tanganmu! RnR untuk FFnW #ChallWB! Onegai?


**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

**Genre : **Mystery / Horror

**Rate : **_of course _dan tidak lain lagi, T.

**Character : **Vongola Primo/ Vongola I/ Giotto/ Ieyasu S.

**Summary : **Jangan buka buku itu! Atau kamu akan bernasip sama dengan boneka-boneka yang ada bersamanya! Jangan buka, dan baca halaman terakhirnya! TInggalkan saja dan buang saja! Keputusan dan nyawamu di tanganmu! RnR untuk #ChallWB!

**Warning : **karena saya baru pertama kali bikin Mystery/Horror, jadi maaf ya kalau kurang kerasa, terus mungkin agak OOC, terus… kalau ada typo[s], bilang aja, ya? Aku terima kok ^_^

**A/N : **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide, dan saya buat FFic ini untuk challenge [at]FFnWorldIndo di Twitter.

* * *

><p><strong>~##**''**##~<strong>

**Marianne's Forbidden Book**

Jangan buka buku itu, dan jangan membacanya

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p><em>Hiks… Hiks…<em>

_Seseorang, siapa saja, …main denganku…_

**Italia, markas utama Vongola, Jam 14.00, lantai 4, ruang Primo.**

Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat, saudara-saudari yang masih hidup, ini bukanlah ruang kertas tidak berguna yang belum dibakar G., ini adalah ruang Vongola Primo yang merupakan asal mula Vongola, organisasi mafia besar dan asalnya KHR!. Jadi, jangan macam-macam dan lihat saja apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Vongola Primo a.k.a Giotto, ya!

Oke, mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, kalian tahu masa-masa suram di kantor editorial _shoujo manga _di _Sekai'ichi Hatsukoi_? Nah, keadaannya **lebih **parah daripada itu. **EMO. SURAM. GELAP. **Kira-kira itu dan diucapkan oleh aura di sekeliling Giotto ini.

"_Primo_! Aku membawa _sedikit _tugas lagi!" oke, mungkin akan lebih cerah dengan datangnya sang _Storm Guardian_ pertama, G.

"HUA! Kamu mengagetkanku saja, _primo_!" keadaan Giotto memang mampu membuat semua orang kaget, bayangkan, di antara tumpukan '_sedikit_' _paperwork_ yang menyamai hutan belantara nan gelap dan suram. Bedanya, ini **super suram—**dan berwarna putih. "A—aa… kamu toh, G. Ada apa?" Tanya Giotto sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya agar tidak terlihat suram dan menyegarkan diri sendiri—alias _refreshing_.

"I-ini, _paperwork _tambahan, maaf, _primo_." G. pun siap dengan posisi menyembah a la Gokudera, ya, nggaklah! Cuma dia menaruh _sedikit paperwork _itu di depan muka Giotto. Giotto pun membacanya satu-persatu, sungguh, dialah contoh bos yang baik!

"…Alaude mengamuk?" G mengangguk.

"…Daemon memakai ilusinya untuk mempermainkan Alaude?" G mengangguk lagi.

"…Lampo… menghancurkan gedung lagi…?" G mengangguk lagi.

"…Knuckle memasuki pundung area lagi?" G mengangguk.

"…Ugetsu memenangkan lomba musik?" G mengangguk, '_akhirnya kabar baik!' _Giotto tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus dilaporkan kepadaku?" Giotto menoleh ke arah G., "uang hasil juaranya akan di sumbangkan kepada Vongola, jadi dia meminta persetujuan anda." G menjawab dengan _cool_nya.

"Oh, begitu, nah, kenapa kamu kaget, G? Padahal biasanya aku juga masuk ke Oh-My-God-Suram area, kok!" memang bener juga, biasanya walaupun kertas putih menggunung, si G masih saja ngeloyor dengan sesuka-hati-gue-masa-bodo-sama-yang-laen _style._

"Oh… itu…" G pun dengan sedikit (tidak) rela hati menjawab panjang lebar…

Sekitar 10 menit, cerita itu selesai diceritakan, wajah Giotto langsung melongo, pokoknya sangat tidak elit, "…jadi, gosipnya ada _creepy creature _yang seharusnya tidak ada itu?" G mengangguk, dia _ngeh _apa mabok? Misteri… misteri…

"Ya, _grazie_, G. sekarang kamu boleh balik," G pun mengangguk dan melangkah keluar ruangan, sebelum matanya terpaku kepada sebuah benda yang ada di dekat pintu ruangan sang _Primo_. "Hey, _Primo_!"

Yang dipanggil pun menyahut, "Ng?" G pun mengambil barang—yang ternyata buku itu dan berjalan kembali ke arah sang _Primo. _"Anda pemilik buku ini?" G mengangkat buku itu dan memperlihatkannya kepada Giotto.

Buku itu bertulisan _'Petite fille est piégés à la poupée' _dan bergambar seorang gadis kecil berambut ikal berwarna emas dengan baju _Lolita _berwarna _violet _dan biru tua. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka Prancis ber_dress a la Lolita _berwarna merah muda. "_Petite fille est piégés à la …poupée? _Buku berbahasa Prancis?" sang Vongola _Primo _pun melihat ke dalam buku itu, '_ternyata bukan buku bergambar… semua literatur, berarti bukan punya Lampo,' _pikir Giotto sambil terus menelusuri isi buku itu, dan tibalah dia di halaman terakhir dan membaca kalimat terakhir

_Dan sang marionnettiste mengambil bonekanya yang berlumuran darah dan membuka mulut pale pinknya yang sedikit berlumuran darah, "Mary, korbanmu sudah banyak, ayo kembali, kita sudah tidak terperangkap lagi, ayo kembali, bersama…" dan tubuh Marianne menyentuh tanah, dan dia meringkukan tubuhnya, "…Mary, my Mary, London Bridge jatuh, London bridge has fallen down, fallen down. London bridge has fallen down, my, dear Mary…" dan tepat dengan selesainya lagu itu, tubuh Marianne mendingin. Bersama dengan boneka yang menyengir disebelahnya._

_Fin._

"…G, kamu yakin ini ada di ruanganku?" jujur, sekeren dan sekuat apapun Giotto, dia tidak suka novel ataupun kartun horror. Mendingan melihat Daemon Spade menyanyi Chaiya Chaiya—eh, belum ada Sharukhan, ya?

"Tentu! Nah, _Primo_, saya undur diri dulu, masih banyak _paperwork _yang harus kukerjakan!" G pun melenggang pergi dengan gagahnya, meninggalkan Giotto sendiri—ah tidak, berseratus—dengan para _paperwork_nya.

"G…! Paling tidak bawa bukunya, dong!"

"Hiks… G jahat banget deh, sama Ugetsu aja, _blushing _begitu…"

"_Kalau begitu, sama aku bagaimana?"_

Giotto yang tersentak kaget pun membuka mulutnya "s-siapa di sana?"—tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana, hanya dia, dan _paperwork_nya—dan juga buku itu.

"_Ayo kita main boneka! Mary juga akan kuajak! Kalau kamu, akan kuberikan Rome!"_

"S-siapa k-kamu? Daemon Spade! Jangan main-main, kamu!"

"_Aih, kamu mau Rome mengganti namanya menjadi Daemon Spade, ya? Baik, deh!"_

"Serius! Apakah ini kamu, G? Alaude—tunggu, Alaude tidak mungkin, Ugetsu juga tidak mungkin, apalagi Lampo dan Knuckle, jadi kamu! Daemon Spade! Keluarlah!" Giotto pun berdiri dari kursi nyamannya itu, dan melihat ke seluruh ruangan.

"_Ei? Kamu mau kita main sekarang? Duh, rambutku belum kuberi pita!"_

"DAEMON SPADE! MIST GUARDIAN! KELUAR!" teriak Giotto, sepertinya dia lupa kalau dia BARU saja memberikan misi untuk Daemon Spade di Brazil.

Seketika itu, muncullah bayangan tepat di depan muka sang _Primo _dari organisasi mafia terkenal yang baru didirikan dan kuat, Vongola. Bayangan yang menyerupai wujud seorang gadis, dengan pita yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua bagian, rambut _pigtail_nya berwarna emas dengan ikal-ikal yang indah. Bajunya _Gothic Lolita _berwarna putih dan hitam dengan corak kupu-kupu berwarna violet. Tangannya memegang 2 boneka.

"_Halo, namaku Marianne, hihihi… sudah lama aku tidak mendapat teman bermain! Nah, ini Rome—eh, kamu sudah mengganti namanya menjadi DaePed! Artinya __**Dae**__mon S__**p**__a__**de**_ _namanya kuubah letaknya, tapi menjadi lebih mudah dipanggil, 'kan? Nah, ayo main!"_

"Tidak! Siapa kamu?" sang _Primo _pun bersiap-siap dengan _Hyper Dying Will Mode_-nya.

"_Waaah! Kamu bisa sihir!" _dan bayangan itu pun menghilang begitu saja.

…dan muncul di samping kanan tubuh Giotto "_ayo! Ayo! Ini Rome~" _gadis dari bayangan itu pun memberikan sang _Primo _sebuah… ya, sebuah… badan.

"_Ini Rome—DaePed! Ya, maaf menunggu, ini… Marianne!" _dan karena agak shock karena memegang tubuh—mayat, Giotto pun berteriak, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan refleks, Giotto pun menyerang Marianne, yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul lagi di belakang tubuh—lebih tepatnya kepada Giotto, "_Duh, kamu mau membunuh temanmu?" _Marianne muncul di belakang Giotto dengan pedang di tangannya yang terarah ke sang _Primo_.

"PERGI!" Giotto meneriakkan kata itu, dan Marianne pun berdiri di tempat asalnya—di hadapan Giotto.

"_Bukankah kita… teman?" _Marianne berlinang air mata. "BUKAN!" teriak Giotto dengan keras, dan tegas.

Marianne menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kembali kepalanya, dan senyum _psycho _tertampang di mukanya, "_Kalau begitu… kamu sama saja dengan 'mantan' temanku dan 'mantan' orangtuaku… semuanya menolakku… kamu… harus… MATI!" _dan dengan itu, Marianne memasang kuda-kuda dan menyerang Giotto dengan pedangnya, Giotto hampir saja tertusuk olehnya, karena semua _Dying Will_nya sampai _weapon_nya tidak mempan terhadap Marianne, ya, jaraknya tinggal sedikit lagi, dan Giotto berada di ambang kematian.

"_MATI!" _Marianne dengan senyum _psycho_nya, menerjang dan saat dia hampir menyentuh dahi Giotto dan merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian, dan menjadikannya boneka barunya…

"Chūwa mantora: eien no kekkai! Rōpu denki tamashī!" –penyelamat datang dalam bentuk Ugetsu Asari.

"_Aaargh!" _tubuh Marianne pun menipis dan masuk ke dalam buku yang dipegang Ugetsu.

"UGETSU! G!" Giotto berlari ke arah kedua _guardian_nya, "Kok kamu bisa ke sini?" Giotto senang sekaligus kaget.

"Teriakanmu, Giotto. Lagipula…" Ugetsu menatap ke buku itu, "…ini buku terlarang yang kucari." Ugetsu memaparkan senyum pepsodentnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang harus kumurnikan buku ini," Ugetsu membacakan mantra dan menempelkan kertas putih bertulisan _kanji _Jepang. "Nah, buku ini akan kubawa ke kuil di Jepang saat aku pulang."

"…_Primo_, anda sungguh membuatku kaget tadi! Nah, bagaimana kalau kita ke _café? _Aku mau minum _espresso!" _G menarik Giotto dan Ugetsu.

* * *

><p><strong>O—Wa—Ri!<strong>

**(**dengan GaJenya**)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Ga bisa ngomong banyak, pokoknya, tolong review, ya! Sekaligus sarannya! Soalnya ini pertama kalinya bikin Horror… takut….! Dan ini debut saya di fandom **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, **mohon bimbingannya!


End file.
